


Not Good For Me

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: What happens when a certain ahou questions if he is good for Saitou?





	Not Good For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! This idea just popped into my head and before you know it...this was created. Please enjoy it and review!
> 
> Note: This fanfiction is in a scenario where Saitou and Sanosuke are married. Happily of course. :)

The front of the police station was empty. As Sanosuke shut the door behind him, leaving that place behind, he headed over to a wooded area nearby. The light from several small glass lanterns brightened the area but he could not see beyond it; the woods were absorbed in the shadow of night. And with the cloud obscuring the moon and stars, the blackness was as thick as tar. He shivered. It was quite chilly without a coat of any sort.

Suddenly then white gloved hands slipped about his waist, resting over his stomach as a certain police officer pulled him against him.

"Saitou..!" Elbowing him sharply in the ribs he forced the older man back.

"What? We are married after all?" Saitou murmured with an earthy masculine chuckle as he lifted his hands away and lit a cigarette. "I was only trying to keep a certain ahou warm."

"There is enough talk going around about me," Sanosuke hissed back across his shoulder. No one was here to see, but still he didn't like to take the risk in this situation...even though he was the sort of fellow to ALWAYS take risks.

Apparently accepting the street fighter's rebuff, he turned to his rest his buttocks against a tree beside the younger male, still smoking his cigarette. "What's ruffled your feathers this time ahou? Not able to free load anymore?"

"Tch...it's nothing." Surprisingly not responding the Saitou's slight jab, he stayed quiet, resting a palm to the frigid cold tree bark, and looked outwards, into the darkness beyond it, facing what had once been his life, before meeting Saitou...before they had gotten married.

"That witness you had in your office...he's a good man."

"...he said the same about you." Saitou acknowledged matter of a factly.

A sharp laugh was suddenly released from Sano's throat at that as Saitou pulled up straight, sensing a heavier weight to the teenager's thoughts.

"I'm not good for you."

Saitou went quiet at that sudden admission before murmuring, "You're not good for me." Throwing away his cigarette, Saitou reached out to grip the street fighter's free hand. "Ahou. Listen to what you are saying. How can you give credence to such nonsense when you know what I have really been?"

Ignoring anyone's opinions, Saitou pulled Sanosuke close, slotting his fingers together behind his back, locking him securely in his embrace. "Listen ahou because I'm only saying this once. You are everything to me." His steady gaze met the boy's, almost black in the darkness. "You have better not consider deserting me."

"I'm hardly likely to do that...!" Sanosuke scoffed, tapping Saitou under the chin. The world beyond the woods faded forgotten as he pressed upwards to kiss the police officer in a soul deep promise of his life commitment. It was not just in his words and touch-it was in every essence of his being.

And Saitou understood.


End file.
